1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp assembly, and more particularly to a LED lamp assembly which utilizes light-emitting diodes to emit light and can be assembled rapidly and conveniently without a screw.
2. Description of Related Art
Since light emitting diodes (LED) not only have rapidly improved photoelectric conversion efficiency, but also have the advantages of small volume, high efficiency, low energy consumption, low heat quantity and so on, they are regarded as lighting sources with great potential in future. Currently, LEDs have been widely used in various industrial and commercial products such as traffic signal lights, automobile lamps, lamp screens on external walls of buildings, electronic advertisement boards, projecting lamps and so on. Compared with traditional tungsten bulbs, which are with the disadvantages of high energy consumption, short service life and violation of environmental requirements, the LEDs having the aforementioned advantages has been developed to replace the traditional tungsten bulbs.
In addition to the LEDs, conventional LED lamp assembly structures further include heat radiators for heat radiation to reduce the phenomena of high temperature thermal energy produced by the LEDs during their operations. Moreover, the conventional LED lamp assembly includes a base body fixed at one end of a base of the heat radiator via components such as screws or rivets and a cover body fixed at the other end thereof via the similar components. Consequently, such lamp assembly requires a large amount of screws or rivets over the course of the assembly, which complicates the entire process of the assembly and is more costly.